Motor vehicles like cars, trucks and the like increasingly use driver assistance systems, which assist a driver in driving the motor vehicle. Furthermore, vehicles are developed which should drive autonomously in the future. To this end, the vehicles use an array of sensors provided in the vehicle, which gather signals from the vehicle environment to determine objects located in the vehicle environment. Furthermore, it is expected that the vehicle cabin will be silent in the future due to the use of noise cancellation systems. Accordingly, the passengers or occupants inside the vehicle are acoustically isolated from the outside and little attention is paid to the actual driving process. Accordingly, it would be helpful to inform the vehicle occupant about certain events occurring outside the vehicle either based on input provided by the vehicle occupant or by the fact that the driving situation requires it. In this context, it would be especially helpful to provide a possibility to draw the vehicle occupant's attention to a certain object located outside the vehicle.